My Life as a Normal Teen
by Kupcake12
Summary: Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico Di'Angelo are from the most popular band called Evolution 3, they are also the strongest Demigods alive. One day they're given a choice to experience a normal teenage life. When they agree to go to Goode High things are anything but normal while they're there.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Life as a "Normal Teen"**

**Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico Di'Angelo are from the most popular band called Evolution 3, they are also the strongest Demigods alive. One day they're given a choice to experience a normal teenage life. When they agree to go to Goode High things are anything but normal while they're there.**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic and it might seem a little ridiculous but I'm only in 8****th**** grade so I don't know much about high school so if it sucks I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this story! If you are worried about the Percabeth in this story, don't worry I totally ship them so no matter how bad it gets it will always go back up… or will it? Muahaha I'm so evil… Enjoy my sugas! **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? *Dodges tomato* No need for violence guys! Fine! I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters' from PJO Rick Rhiordan does, except for any characters you haven't heard of.**

**Percy's POV**

We jumped off the stage breathing hard. Whoever said singing and preforming wasn't a sport they've obviously never done it. I was out of breath and in need of a good nap. Our manager, Janet came up to us and smiled then said, "That was great boys! You're now free to lounge around, oh and Percy?" I looked over at her then said, "Yeah?" She held up a bag of cookie, but these weren't just any cookies, they were blue Sally Jackson cookies! Janet smiled then said, "Your mom dropped these off while you guys were on stage." Jason, Nico, and I ran over to her with huge smiles on our faces (You would think we were 6 year olds running for running to go out for recess.) Janet handed us the bag of cookies. We ripped open the bag. The cookies were still warm and the delicious aroma of the blue cookies reached our noses. We finished all the cookies within two minutes. After we ate all the cookies we all walked to our dressing room where we changed into more casual but stylish clothes then we started towards the limo where Janet stopped us. When she stopped us she said she had an idea for us. We got into the limo then Janet said, "How would you like to go to a normal high school for a little?" I looked over at Jason and Nico, they were just as surprised as I was. I looked over at Janet who was waiting for an answer, I was about to say something but then Jason spoke up and said, "We'll have to take about it first." I nodded my head in agreement and Nico did to. Janet only smiled then said, "Ok that's fine but I need you to tell me by tomorrow." We all smiled and nodded. When we arrived at the hotel we stepped out of the limo and instantly we were surrounded by paparazzi and crazed fans. Our body guards pushed back the crowd as we walked toward the hotel, we made sure to smile and wave. We got checked in and got everything we needed then we entered our hotel room and I fell face first onto the bed Nico did the same and Jason just sighed

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was cleaning my room (Not that it needed much cleaning.) I listened to my favorite song by my favorite band, Evolution 3. They weren't a boy band exactly but they still attracted a lot more girls than boys but they're still not a boy band. Anyway once I was done cleaning I started to read some architecture books in Greek. I'm half good and my mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. So because I am half Greek god I know Greek. After about a half an hour of reading I got a phone call from my friend Kira**. (A/N: I know demigods shouldn't use phones but in this story you're just gonna have to deal with it.)** She's this really sweet girl with long brown hair and natural blond highlights, she has chocolate brown eyes and tan skin, she is two years younger than me but she is really smart, she is supposed to be a Freshman but she skipped to a Jr. She is also a Demigod. Her parent is Poseidon she is not the only child of Poseidon though, she knows she has a brother but she doesn't know his name or where he is. All she knows is that she has an older brother. I answered the phone and said, "What's up Kira?" She sounded out of breath then she said, "Oh, I'm just out for a run, but I passed this store and it said that Evolution 3 is coming to New York on November 12th!" She was screaming now and I couldn't help but get a little excited. So after a couple minutes of Kira freaking out I said, "That's awesome! Maybe we can get tickets!" I shouldn't have said that because now she was squealing so loud I dropped my phone. I picked up my phone then said, "Chill Kira, I said _maybe_!" Then she replied with a grumpy voice and said, "Well it's enough to get me worked up, ok?" I stifled a laugh and said, "Ok, ok, we'll have to see about those tickets but until then calm down!" she laughed then said, "Ok, well I'll talk to you later, I've got to go."

**Percy's POV**

We had made our decision. We walked to our manager's office and knocked on the door. She told us to come in, so we did. She smiled then said, "Have you decided?" We nodded then I said, "Yeah, we'll do it. We think it'll be a good experience for us." Janet smiled then said, "Ok, I'll get everything ready. You're going to start school on Tuesday November 13th which is in four days. You're going to have a concert on the 12th and that will be your last concert for a while." I looked over at Nico and Jason and they both nodded so I stood up and said, "That's that then" Nico and Jason followed behind me as we walked out the door. Nico was the first to speak and said, "I'm kinda excited, what about you guys?" Jason let out a laugh then said, "Yeah, me too. I think that this will be crazy! What do you think Perce?" I let out a smile then said, "Yeah, I'm pumped! Maybe I'll meet a cute girl there." Nico and Jason laughed in agreement. Jason was the first to say something after laughing and he said, "We need to go tell our dads about this." Then I said, "Oh boy, we do don't we?" Nico ran past me then said, "Come on you guys we have to make sure we're all packed and ready to go!" I looked over at Jason who was smiling like an idiot. So we ran up next to Nico. When we made it to the front doors of the hotel there were crazed fans and paparazzi everywhere. One minute we're standing at the front doors and the next we are trying to get out the grasp of our crazy fan's arms. I was trying to make it to the limo when suddenly I felt a tug on my shoes and suddenly I'm not wearing any shoes, suddenly I feel a tug on my pants and that was my cue to book it as fast as possible.

**Annabeth's POV**

I got on computer and tried to purchase tickets to the Evolution 3 concert but it was all sold out. When I looked for available tickets there were only VIP tickets so I called Kira, when she answered she was laughing then said, "What's up Annie?" I rolled my eyes then said, "Don't call me Annie, and the only tickets available are the VIP tickets and they're 100 bucks each." She instantly answered saying "Only 100 bucks? Get them! VIP tickets are normally 200 bucks or more!" I laughed then said, "Ok, ok, calm down Kira! If I get them you owe me 100 bucks, ok?" She sighed then said, "Ok, fine just get them!" I purchased the tickets as fast as possible then said, "Ok, I got them they're now ours. We just have to go through the side entrance and give them our information then they'll give us the tickets and we can go in. Oh, and here it says that there are only three VIP tickets, and we were the other two people to get them!" At first I didn't hear anything then suddenly I heard a piercing scream then she said, "Oh my gods! We'll be able to meet Nico Di'Angelo!" After she was done freaking out I said, "Well now, I thought you Liked Jason more, and why don't you like Percy?" She sighed then said, "Ok, I like Nico the most because for some reason I'll occasionally fall for an emo guy like him, and for Percy… I don't know, I just don't think of him like that in any way at all once so ever." I thought it was a little strange that she doesn't think he's cute. I think he's cute, but I personally wouldn't date him because he's probably some stuck up jerk that dates a girl then dumps them when he's done. I said bye to Kira then hung up.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, this is my first fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry… Well anyway please review and give me your ideas in what you guys want in this fanfic. Do you guys want lots of drama, romance, humor, or anything else just tell me in the review.**

**Until next time my sugas!**

**~kupcake12~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Life as a "Normal Teen"**

**A/N: Another update! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I'd like to thank Isabel loves books and jl7299 for being my first reviewers! Let me do a recap for you guys, because I'm new to this I don't know how to edit then republish it without republishing the same chapter again so if any of you want to inbox me telling me how that would be great! Anyway I am reading the reviews and I will try not to bunch up the paragraphs so it will be easier to read! Anyway, enjoy my sugas! **

**Disclaimer: You can't make me! *dodges knifes* Whoa, you guys get more intense each time…Anyway, I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters the wonderful Rick Riordan does!**

**Percy's POV **

I went through the profile of the three girls who bought the VIP tickets because we would be showing them around and hanging out with them backstage. **(A/N: I know that they probably don't do that, but in this story they do so yeah.) **We didn't have their pictures but we had all their information.

It was three girls named Annabeth Chase, Kira London, and Piper Mclean. Annabeth was my age and goes to Goode High. Kira was two years younger than me and also goes to good high. Last of all Piper, she is a year younger than me and also goes to Goode High just like Annabeth and Kira.

I thought that it was funny that they are the same ages as us. Annabeth is the same age as me, Piper is the same age as Jason, and Kira is the same age as Nico. I showed Nico and Jason their profiles and Nico said, "Hey, maybe Kira is hot." I wacked him upside the head then I said, "Geez Nico you haven't even met the girl, maybe I should take you underwater with me. I mean you'll survive, your dad is the god of death."

He looked at me as if I were crazy then he said, "Like you have room to talk, you were probably thinking the same thing about Annabeth." As Nico gave me a teasing glare I felt my cheeks get hot. Then I said, "Hey what about Jason!" I was trying to get Jason into this too because truth is, I _was_ thinking the same thing about Annabeth.

Jason held up his hands in defense then said, "Hey don't bring me into this, this is between you two!" He pointed at the two of us. I was looking back at Nico who was laughing then he said, "Whatever, let's just get done packing." I laughed and Jason did too.

We started getting our stuff together then I remembered I needed to buy the same pair of shoes that were so violently stolen from me yesterday. I turned around then said, "Hey guys, what did the fans take from you yesterday?" Jason held up his wrist then said, "My watch."

Nico shrugged then said, "My leather jacket. What about you?" I lifted up my leg then said, "They stole my shoes and almost stole my pants!" Nico and Jason went wide eyed and they started to laugh like maniacs then I said, "Hey! It's not funny!" After I said that I joined in laughing.

**Annabeth's POV**

Tomorrow was Evolution 3's concert and I had nothing to wear so I called up my friend Silena then said, "Hey Silena! I'm going to a concert tomorrow and I need some cute clothes." **(A/N: Sorry if I spelt Silena's name wrong, it could be Selina for all I know.) ** She laughed then said, "Why don't you just come over? Kira is already here picking out clothes." I smiled then said, "Ok I'll be over in ten."

With that settled I hung up grabbed my purse and head out the door. I jumped into my Silver 2014 Corvette and drove to Silena's house. Once I got there I knocked on the door and as soon as I knocked the door swung open as if she knew I was already there. (Sometimes I think Silena can see through walls… it's creepy!)

I was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug by Silena, you would think this dainty girl couldn't even carry a jug of milk but that's where you're wrong… she can crush you! She put me back down and I took a deep breath then Silena said, "Woops sorry about that, come on it's time to choose your clothes."

She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. When I walked up I saw Kira wearing a purple strapless dress. She shook her head then walked back into Silena's closet. When she came back out my jaw dropped. She made the dress she was wearing absolutely amazing!

She was wearing a dark blue satin A-line tea length cocktail with black suede stilettoes and a Beckford necklace embedded with sapphire and diamonds. Silena ran over to her and squealed and said, "Oh my gods! That looks amazing on you!"

Kira studied herself in the mirror then nodded and said, "This one, this one is perfect." **(A/N: I'm not too good at describing things and this is a rare occasion when I do so don't expect a deep description every time, Thanks!) **Her and Silena hugged then came towards me and said, "Ok, your turn to find a dress." I walked into Silena's closet and after looking around for a bit only one dress caught my eye, it was a light grey sweet princess strapless floral embroided dress.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly, it was comfortable, hugged my curves in all the right places, and stylish. I walked out and Silena's jaw dropped, she came and handed me some simple but cute black heels and a simple but elegant diamond necklace. Everything looked really good together and I loved it!

**Percy's POV**

We were in our private jet flying to New York. We still had no idea what high school we were going to or where we were staying. We only did what Janet told us to do. I was excited for the concert tomorrow because we got to lead around three fans. I fell asleep, and when I woke up we were already in New York. I sat up and sleepily said, "How long did I sleep?"

Jason looked over at me, down at his watch, then back up at me then said, "About four hours." My eyes widened and all I said was, "Holy crap, that's a long time." Yup, that's the smart thing I had to say. Nico let out a laugh then said, "You kept drooling all over your pillow! Jet lag is gonna hit you hard." I smiled then said, "Oh boy, here we go."

As we got off the plane we made sure we were unrecognizable then grabbed our bags and hopped into the car that was taking us to where we were staying. When we got out of the car we were at an amazing house, it was huge! When we walked in it was just as amazing as the outside... nah it was better by just a bit.

There was a gaming room, a music studio, a theater room, a mini café, an indoor pool, a greenhouse (On the roof, duh!) a huge kitchen, a huge living room, and six master bedrooms with individual bathrooms. It's a good thing that there are individual bathrooms, because three crazy teenage boys plus one bathroom doesn't really mix too well.

The architecture was amazing, simple but elegant. **(A/N: Like I said before, I'm not really good at describing so I'll leave the house to your imagination; just make sure you have all those rooms.) **I walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. The bedrooms already had our stuff in each one. My bedroom was blue and green with a waterbed and a flat screen t.v., with to nightstands on each side of the bed, and a desk in the corner of the room.

It also had a huge fish tank with rare ocean fish (Courtesy of dad a.k.a. Poseidon.) and an entrance to balcony. I set down the bags that I was holding, and lied down on the waterbed and it was as if I was lying on water itself. (I should know what that's like; I can basically do that myself.) I got up and walked out of my awesome bedroom.

When I walked into the living room Janet was there and she told me to get Nico and Jason. I got the lazy butts who call themselves Nico and Jason then we went to the living room where Janet was still waiting for us then she made us sit and said, "Ok boys, let's talk about your concert!" This should be good. I'm gonna convince them to let us sing what _I _want.

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I' m way sorry for not updating in FOREVER I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors that take forever to update, but in the end I lied! *sniffle* Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I promise I'm gonna get some other POV's going but right now only Percy's and Annabeth's chapters are important. Inbox me on how to edit a chapter that's already been published! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Until next time my sugas!**

**~kupcake12~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! PLEASE READ I HAVE NEWS! More or less… Ok, I just realized I spelt Rick's name wrong in chapter 1… sorry. Anyway I'm adding two new characters to this story. (Besides Kira.) The characters in this story are actually two of my reviewers. The first character will be named Ginny (XxSecretxX) and Katherine (Isabel loves books) I don't want any hate towards them or anything else (they will tell me who is being rude) I'd like to thank these two for agreeing to be in my story! I checked where you guys are reading this from and holy crap! It's from all over the world! In the reviews put where you are reading this from. I hope you guys like the story! Enjoy my sugas!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly we all know I don't own the fabulous Percy Jackson so I don't know why you guys insist that I put this every time *doges table* really guys? Fine, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from PJO Rick Riordan does, I only own Kira London.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so excited for later today! I would get to meet the members of Evolution 3! I almost zoned out but I snapped myself back to reality because at the moment I was in my math class. Just because I'm good at math doesn't mean I don't dread the freaking class I have the worst teacher in the history of teachers; Ms. Dodds.

Once math was over I headed to my next class, Greek. That class was also one of my easiest classes because I already fluently speak Greek. After Greek I had Gym/Pool I was horrible at Pool because I can't swim. Today was horrible. I almost drowned; it's almost ridiculous how I still have an A in that class.

After Gym/Pool I had lunch. I got myself a salad (Not because I think I'm fat, it's just a lot healthier than other *shiver*_ things_ they served here…) I sat down by my friends: Kira, Thalia, juniper, Silena, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Katie, Ginny, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Rachel, Calypso, Malcom, Luke, Beck, Grover, Katherine, and Will.

I know that's a _really_ big group but its only 24 people, correction 25 that is counting me into the group and it's not like we're always in a group together. We are all one big group of friends but we separate into smaller groups when we're apart. We have smaller groups, but my group is Kira, Thalia, Katherine, Juniper, Piper, and sometimes Silena (Silena is usually wherever Beck is.)

All of my friends greeted me with happy expressions. (Yes all of my friends are demigods, but I'll explain that later.) **(A/N: You can put the rest of the characters into a group however you want in your mind. Descriptions of the OC characters will be later. I will also name the OC characters godly parents later. Thanks!)** When I sat down Kira turned to me and said, "Oh my gods! Are you as excited as me?"

She was being totally oblivious to the fact that everyone could hear her, but she didn't care. I smiled then said, "Anyone would be." Everyone but Silena looked confused. I explained how we got VIP tickets to the Evolution 3 concert then Piper stood up and said, "Oh my gods! So did I!" My eyes widened then I said, "Really? That's so cool!"

Piper was now smiling like an idiot. Once everyone settled down the bell rang telling us to get to class. As I headed to my Architecture class Kira stopped me then said, "Hey, can you give me a ride? My motorcycle is in the repair shop."

Even though she was underage she still drove a motorcycle and if she got caught she had a fake license that the stupid Stoll's made for her so she drove her motorcycle. I nodded at her then said, "Sure, I'll pick you up at 6:00 ok?

**Percy's POV**

We were getting ready for the concert and I was still a little nervous. No matter how many times I got on a stage each time was still nerve-racking. Our stylists were doing our hair (Well doing Nico and Jason's hair while attempting to do mine.) and getting our cloths ready. We headed to the lounge where we were waiting for the girls who bought the VIP tickets.

They were supposed to be here at 6:30 p.m. and it was 6:25 p.m. I couldn't wait to meet them. After a bit Nico came up to me and said, "Are you kind of excited? Or is it just me?" I smiled then nodded while saying, "Yeah." I leaned closer to me and continued but whispering now. "I'm also kind of nervous." Nico smiled then sat down on the couch. I followed his lead.

The next thing I know I see Janet walking in and she says, "Look alive boys, your VIP fans are here to see you." We all stood up next to each other. There was an anxious tension in the room. Janet walked back into the lounge but this time there were three girls following her.

The thing I noticed was a beautiful girl with long blonde princess curls. She looked like your typical California girl; tall, lean, and tan, but her eyes ruined the picture, her eyes were a startling stormy grey but they were still beautiful. She looked amazing.

She had black heel, light grey laced dress with a simple but elegant diamond necklace. The next girl was also very pretty but I didn't feel any attraction to her, the most attraction to her was like really good friends. She was wearing a dark blue satin dress, a sapphire and diamond necklace with black stilettoes.

The last girl was also pretty. She had brown choppy hair (but somehow it still looked really nice.) kaleidoscope eyes and a wine purple dress that flared to the knees. She had black stilettoes and a simple silver necklace. I looked over at Nico and Jason who were mesmerized.

I pinched them both then walked up to the girls and held out my hand and said, "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson." The blonde girl shook my hand first and said, "Annabeth Chase." So that's Annabeth. Next the Girl with brown hair and blonde highlights shook my hand shook my hand and said, "Kira London." So that's Kira? She seems _so _familiar.

Next the girl with brown choppy hair ('m guessing she's Piper.) shook my hand and said, "Piper Mclean." Ha! I'm a genius! They shook hands with Nico and Jason. I decided to speak up first and clapped my hands together then rubbing them together while saying, "Ok! Let's go get pictures so you guys can remember tonight!"

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy, Nico, and Jason led us to a room where we would get our pictures taken with them. First we did individual pictures; the first person I took a picture with was Percy. I went up next to him and he put my arm around his back and put his arm around my waist. I felt a little embarrassed but I enjoyed it so my smile was pretty genuine.

Next I took a picture with Nico, instead of putting his arm around my waist he slung his arm around my neck and I put my arm around his back. Last I took a picture with Jason. He put his arm around my back holding my other arm and I did the same to him.

After me Kira took a picture with Percy, Nico, and Jason. When she was taking a picture with Nico she started to blush a little, probably because he held her around her waist. Piper was last, and I _swear_ I saw her blush when she was taking a picture with Jason. (Good, we have all established we do_ not_ like the same guy. Not that I like Percy…)

After everyone got individuals with each of the boys we took a group shot. Then afterward we went to the lounge where the boys normally hang out before their concerts. Percy was the first to speak and said, "So, do you girls know each other?" We all nodded our heads and I spoke, "Yeah we all go to the same school and we're good friends."

The boys nodded then Nico said, "So what do you guys wanna do? Cause I can _not _sit here another minute without going crazy." Us girls looked at each other and smiled, at the same time we all said, "Instrument Game." The boys looked confused, and nothing gives me greater Joy then to teach something to someone.

After a bit of silence and confusion I said, "You teach us how to play an instrument we don't know how to play and we teach you boys how to play an instrument you don't know how to play, and whoever teaches best wins." A grin came across their faces and Jason said, "Ok but let me warn you now, we can play almost every instrument there is to play." This time it was our turn to grin.

I spoke up and said, "Oh trust me, we know a bit about you guys and we know you guys can't play the instruments we play." Oh boy, this should be really good. The thing that gave me the most faith was when Jason said the know how to play almost every instrument there is to play… _almost._

**Percy's POV**

I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of these girls; the only instruments I can't play are the violin, flute, and the piano. (Sorry, I just don't play feminine instruments.) **(A/N: Not that they are feminine, I know guys who play those instruments. I also promise you I am not dissing these instruments, I play the piano and violin so you can't say I don't like it.)**

I know it seems like I'd be able to play the piano, but no. I can't. I wonder who played what? When we got to our instrument room the girls headed over to their instruments. Annabeth headed over to the piano, Piper grabbed the flute, and Kira picked up the violin.

I looked over at Nico and Jason who both gave me a look saying: Yeah, we're gonna lose. I nodded in agreement then we all walked to the girls. Annabeth was the first to say anything and she said, "Ok, Percy you first." I walked over and sat at the piano and said, "I have no idea how to play… I'm screwed."

Annabeth sat down next to me. She was so close I could feel her body heat and smell her perfume. Kira got tired of waiting and said, "Ok, Nico you're with me." I thought I saw Nico smile as he walked to the other side of the room. Piper was the last to speak and said, "Ok, Jason that leaves you and me."

Jason blushed then walked away with Piper. I turned back around and looked at Annabeth. She grabbed my hands and positioned them on the piano. She taught me a scale and the name of notes and keys. She also taught me how to play a couple of simple songs. After she taught me a bit she played a song for me.

As I listened to the song I realized what song it was. It was; for your Entertainment. She played it perfectly. I started to quietly sing the song. Annabeth looked up at me and said, "Sing louder, hey guys get over here!" I started to sing louder and twenty seconds later Nico and Jason were beside me singing and Kira and Piper were playing along.

You would think you can't play a pop/rock song on classical instruments, but actually it sounded pretty awesome! Once we were done with the song we all cheered then laughed, and now it was our turn to teach the girls how to play an instrument. This should be way fun.

**A/N: So I'm really sorry about taking so long to update, I have a lot of school work to catch up on but hey! I got this up now and I promise I am trying super hard to update A.S.A.P I even got mad at myself. One more thing, I know these chapters are kind of boring but I promise it will get super intense later into the story. Now remember to tell where you are reading this from when you put a review!**

**Until next time my sugas!**

**~kupcake12~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I try to update whenever I can, and I usually do up to two weeks then I update and the most has been three weeks. I really hate that I update about every two weeks and not every week or even every other day, I wish I did that and I'm going to try this weekend. I'm going to try to update a little more. Enjoy my sugas!**

**Disclaimer: Why?! *doges ax* Gosh! Fine, I don't own PJO Rick does… I hate disclaimers.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Once we were done we all laughed for a bit, but now it was the boy's turn to teach us how to teach us how to play an instrument. I couldn't play the guitar and Percy could. Kira can't play the bass and Piper can't do drums to save her life.

Percy handed me a guitar then helped me position my fingers. I felt tingles when he touched my hand, just like when I was fixing his hands on the piano. After he position my hands he taught me some chords, scales, and he taught me a simple but cute song.

I looked over at Kira; she seemed to be enjoying herself as Nico wrapped his arms around her to position her arms and hands. (Typical.) I looked back to Percy. He gave me a warm and friendly smile with a hint of… admiration? Huh…

Maybe he isn't who I thought he is. There I was being all judge-mental and thinking Percy was some cocky jerk that only cared about his self but even though I don't want to admit it, I do have my moments when I'm wrong.

After we learned a couple of songs we all got together. There was 15 minutes until the concert started, Percy stood up and it gave me a chance to look at him in all of his 6'2 glory… wait hold on Annabeth! Calm down, you barley know the guy!

Nico stood up and stretched he's about 6'1 Then Jason stood up, he also looks about 6'1 The boys each helped us up and Nico said, "Ok, let's get you guys to your VIP section so can watch us preform!" They lead us to a little section _very_ close to the stage where we could comfortably watch.

I talked to Percy for a bit about random things like what do we like to do for fun before he had to go and preform. Then he said, "Ok, well I have to go preform, I'll see you afterwards." He smiled then walked away with Nico and Jason who were talking to Kira and Piper.

I walked over to my friends; I crossed my arms and gave my best smirk then said, "you guys were _so _checking them out as they walked away." Piper looked at me funny then said, "I was not!" Kira just laughed then said, "Yeah you were Pipes, I was too!" We laughed as the concert began.

**Percy's POV**

As we walked away from the girls to the stage I noticed Nico and Jason's dorky expressions, I smirked then said in a sing songy voice, "You like them…" Jason turned red then said, "Even if I did it's not like I'll see her again." Nico (with his happy go lucky attitude.) said, "Who cares? Maybe we will maybe we won't, who's to tell? Percy you think the same about Annabeth so keep your mouth shut." Jason and Nico laughed and it was my turn to blush. We got up on the stage behind the doors we would come out of.

We heard the music start, counted to three, then stepped out behind the doors. We heard screaming and really loud music. We started to sing our favorite song; Never Close Our Eyes By: Us **(A/N: This song is called Never Close Our Eyes By: Adam Lambert) **

[Percy: Underline Nico: **Bold **Jason: _Italics_]

I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

**I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose**

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to  
_  
You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

**It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now**

_Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to_

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh

**You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
**_So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

I didn't mean to but I basically directed this song to Annabeth. We jumped of the stage and our prep team handed us towels and water bottles. They started to fix our hair and stuff while I downed my water bottle. Being the Son of Poseidon made it so I had full energy again.

The girls walked up to us. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Annabeth. I really shouldn't do this I'll probably never see her again. Piper grinned at us and said, "Oh my gods! You guys are amazing!" Hold up… gods? Did she just say that? Could she be...? Nah! I wiped my stupid expression off my face and I was about to reply but Jason beat me by saying, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Oh! He's got it bad! I looked over at him and gave him "The Look" When you like someone and nobody knows but you. Jason turned red then looked away. I was about to ask the girls if they wanted to come on stage when our prep team came and rushed us onto the stage.

I saw all our fans screaming. "Hey guys! How's your night been so far?" They replied with more screaming, "We have a surprise for you guys tonight!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I swear Piper gave us away when she said, "Oh my gods!" The boys looked at us funny. I watched as they were pushed on stage. Percy being the "Leader" spoke first saying, "Hey guys! How's your night been so far?" He was answered by _lots _of screaming.

Then Percy said, "We have a surprise for you guys tonight!" Even more screaming came from the fans. The prep team grabbed us and pushed us towards a stage entrance. When we went through all we saw was bright lights and instruments.

Once our vision cleared we realized we were on stage. The boys walked over to us, Percy reached his hand towards me gesturing for me to grab, so naturally I did. Nico did the same to Kira and Jason did the same to Piper. The lights were so bright I almost went blind.

This time Nico spoke, "These are our VIP guests!" Jason's turn, "We thought we should show them how crazy our concerts can get, yeah?" They answered with screaming then Percy said, "I'll take that as a yes?" Even more answered with screaming.

I was starting to get nervous because knowing them they're gonna go _all_ out. Three words, I'm. Gonna. Die. But who cares, right? At least I'll die at Evolution 3's concert right…? Wrong. I want to live to the age of at least 98.

Annabeth… calm down. They're not gonna kill you. Nico stepped up and said, "We're gonna have a dancing contest and whoever can dance best while singing wins, are we ready?!" "YES!" My ear was now ringing, how the Hades do they do this and not go blind or deaf. The first song started and Percy got in position.

The song Sail by: Evolution 3 came on. He was doing all these flips and robotic looking moves. How he did it is something I'll never know, his singing was amazing as well. Once the song was over he waved at the crowd then he walked over to we were standing.

He nodded his head over at me then said, "Ok Annie, it's your turn." He smirked, showing off his perfectly strait white teeth. I glared at him then said, "Don't call Annie!" The prep team strapped on my microphone and I walked on stage. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I met the crowd.

**Kira's POV (Finally Right?)**

We all watched as Annabeth walked on stage. We were all still laughing a little from when Percy called Annabeth, Annie. The song, For Your Entertainment By: Evolution 3 started playing **(A/N: For Your Entertainment is by: Adam Lambert)**

So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby  
Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh oh...  
Oh oh...  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...  
Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh...

Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment

She did a great job she was twirling and jumping and flipping. She was also still singing very well and in tune, actually I've actually never heard her sing before, she's simply… AMAZING! I looked over at everyone else.

I saw Percy with his jaw to the floor and his eye's bulging out of his head he also had drool coming out of his mouth. Piper was also gaping at Annabeth's singing. Nico and Jason were as well. Annabeth walked over to us blushing hard. Percy smiled at Annabeth then said, "Wow! Annabeth that was amazing!"

She blushed even harder then said, "Thanks, that's actually the first time I've let anyone hear my singing. Everyone's jaws dropped then I said, "So the first time you decide to show everyone your singing is where there are millions of people listening?"

She blushed again then she said, "Well I really wanted that prize... ha-ha just kidding. That's not the point! Nico it's your turn. "Nico walked up to the stage in all his hot emo glory. He got into position and the song Burn it to the ground by Evolution 3 started. **(A/N: Burn it down By: Linkin park. So basically every song is by Evolution 3 unless I say so.) **

The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know  
_[Chorus:]_  
We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
The colors conflicted  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know  
_[Chorus:]_  
We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
You told me, "Yes"  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know  
_[Chorus:]_  
We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

I watched in awe as Nico sang and danced across the stage, left and right doing flips and spins. He smiled, waved to the crowd then came to me… uh I mean us, and then he said, "I bet I beat you all!" We all scoffed at him for thinking something like that.

He nodded towards me then said, "Ok Kira, try and beat that!" My heart fluttered as he said my name. Obviously Nico has never heard me sing, I could beat Annabeth we all know I can… well at least Piper and Annabeth know that.

I smirked at Nico as the prep team strapped a microphone to my face. I walked up to the stage, my heart pounding in my chest as I looked over at the wild crowd jumping up and down reminding me of popcorn when it's cooking. I started my song Cuckoo by Evolution 3. **(Cuckoo By: Adam Lambert)**

Feels like I'm having a meltdown  
It feels like I'm losing control  
They tell me I'm a danger to myself  
Now the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!  
Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a crap  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough  
'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey  
_[Chorus:]_  
I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
I'm swinging off of my hinges  
I'm cocked and I'm ready to go  
Go on and pack up your thingses  
And the crazy train is ready to roll, oh!  
Walk that walk  
Like you don't give a crap  
You got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock, no I can't get enough  
'Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey  
_[Chorus:]_  
I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
_[Bridge:]_

Lose my mind!  
I'm gonna lose my mind!  
Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
(Cuckoo)  
Gonna get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
Yeah!  
_[Chorus:]_  
I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac  
And cross the line, never looking back  
We're on the loose, getting crazy  
And we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind, lose my mind)  
Gonna party 'til they take us away  
(Lose my mind, gonna lose my mind)  
Yeah, gonna party 'til they take us away

I did my very hardest by swirling, flipping, and leaping across the stage. I walked to my friends breathing hard and _every single jaw was dropped. _They were looking at me like I just discovered an alien spaceship in my back yard. "What?!" I said sick of them not saying anything.

The first person to speak was Nico and he said, "HOLY HERA! You really can sing!" Holy Hera? There's no why he's a demigod too… Maybe… Nah! I gave him my best smirk then said, "I told you I could sing." Jason got ready to go up and sing his song.

He did a great job. **(A/N: Sorry Guys I don't want to put anymore lyrics and stuff.)** Then afterwards Piper went up. We all did great and now it was time to choose who won. Percy spoke up saying, "OK guys! Time to choose! Me?" Everybody roared giving a maybe as an answer.

"How about Annabeth?" it was even louder than before. "What about Nico?" It was a bit quieter then Annabeth's. "What'd you think of Kira?" They roared and screamed clearly giving a yes. "What about Piper?" It was the same as Annabeth's answer. "And lastly, what about Jason?" it was loud but not loud enough. I clearly won.

**A/N: What did you think? I'm sorry I took forever, I was kind of having a writer's block and this chapter was confusing me a bit. I think this is my longest chapter right? When you review remember to say what country you are reading this from. I love you all and I will try to update more often!**

**Until next time my sugas!**

**~kupcake12~**


End file.
